Nuestro Secreto
by MexicanTops
Summary: —Historia... volví como lo prometí... Dime... ¿Aún soy tu esposo?


Caminando fuera de una casa en el campo. Una joven y guapa rubia en largo camisón caminaba hasta un claro. Ahí se sujetaba su vientre de 8 meses, acariciándolo con ternura. Fue un plan, una encomienda. Pero aun así amaba al bebé dentro de ella, pues era el hijo de quien más amaba en su vida. La mirada de azul apagado se encendió ligeramente, su cara se remodeló por las lágrimas y los pucheros que hacía. Reprimiendo un dolor punzante y atroz en el pecho.

— ¡Oh luna gris!... Tú que ves todo y a todos… déjame verlo en sueños. Déjame ver a Eren por favor, sentirlo, déjame hablarle. Has que en el lugar donde sea que esté durmiendo, sienta mis brazos alrededor de su espalda para darle abrigo. Sienta mis besos en su mejilla para darle valor. Deja que llegue a él mi clamor, que sepa que aún tras 8 largos meses, aún lo amo. Que no lo he olvidado, que no he olvidado la promesa de ese día que partió… Déjame verlo en sueños.

— ¡Historia! —Con ese grito, la joven reina se volvió. Su mirada se apagó nuevamente. Se trataba de Hans, el granjero del cual pidió la preñara. Pero sólo él, ella, y Eren Jaeger sabían la verdad de todo. Hans sólo era una cortina de humo para cubrir un secreto, una relación prohibida. —Historia, no deberías estar aquí, puedes enfermarte. —Ella no respondió. Dejó que ese humilde joven la envolviera con una manta para protegerla del cruel frío mientras la guiaba a la casa.

Ahí, ella no fue capaz de dirigirle una palabra, sólo subió difícilmente las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Se metió en la cama sin despegar la vista de la luna. Finalmente le resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos. Aunque esa noche ella pidió a la luna que dejara que su alma viajara donde Eren. Fue él quien viajó donde ella, pues pudo sentirlo, sí, lo sintió. Esos fuertes brazos, ese pecho firme abrazándola. Esas manos tibias acariciándole el cabello tranquilizadoramente, esos ojos vivases de color verde que la miraban con amor, con resguardo.

 _Como hubiese deseado haber sido más fuerte ese día. Haberte suplicado, haberte obligado a quedarte. Ese momento cuando te ibas, si no podía evitarlo, de menos te hubiese abrazado más tiempo, te hubiese besado más… Ojalá te hubiese dicho cuanto te amaba en ese momento aunque ya lo supieras, y que tanto te amo aún ahora que estás lejos de mí. Eren… ¿tú no me has olvidado?_

El puerto de Paradis, terminado y funcional. Un barco de carga y mercancías, se preparaba a irse rumbo a Marley. Era de madrugada, todos aparentemente estaban dormidos, salvo un puño de soldados. Al frente de ellos estaba Floch, parado en firmes, y con el saludo de la legión. Delante suyo estaba Eren y Yelena.

—Me voy muchachos. Ignoro si volveremos a vernos, pero hasta entonces, nunca dejen de luchar. Nunca dejen de entregar sus corazones. Paradis, Erdia depende de la fuerza de sus soldados. ¿Cuento con ustedes?

— ¡SÍ! —Respondieron al unísono. Eren se preparaba para despedirse, cuando desvía la mirada hacia un poste de luz. Una silueta encapuchada que lo observa. Tras analizar con detalle, nota esos dolidos ojos que lo miraban, que lo perforaban.

—Avisa al capitán del barco, denme sólo 5 minutos. —Le dijo a Yelena quien asiente. Eren entonces camina hacia ese faro. Ahí, él mismo le baja esa capucha a la persona que lo observaba. Historia, quien ya tenía esa mirada apagada. Eso le desgarró el corazón, sin embargo no resistieron el deseo de abrazarse a sí mismos, con tanta fuerza como si se quisieran aplastar entre ellos. Historia con sus manos, se aferró a las ropas en la espalda de Eren, como si no quisiera soltarlo.

—No quiero… realmente no quiero. Eren por favor… quédate conmigo… no me dejes. —Ella se hundió en su pecho, se le aferró con fuerza a las ropas mientras gimoteaba y lloraba.

—Historia… mírame por favor. —Alzando la cabeza, ella lo hizo para mirar dentro del esmeralda de esos ojos. Él la tomó del rostro con delicadeza mientras le secaba una lágrima. —Recuerda, que sin importar que pase… Al habernos unido tú y yo por las noches, siempre te amaré. Pero si voy a hacer esto, debo saber que hay alguien aquí quien me espera. Porque es seguro los demás pueden darme la espalda u odiarme por esto… pero seguiré si sé que tú sigues conmigo. Prométemelo... que aunque el mundo entero me dé la espalda… tú seguirás de mi lado. Eso será lo que dará fuerzas cada día.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué me dará fuerzas mientras tú no estás? —Entonces el la besó en la frente, pero eso sólo la hizo agachar la mirada para llorar con más fuerza.

—Que ahora llevas una parte de mí dentro de ti. Si tu te mantienes fuerte, entonces ten por seguro que yo lo seré también. Esto no es para siempre, no es un adiós… es un hasta pronto. Te veré de nuevo, entonces les diremos a todos la verdad.

—Tu Eren Jaeger… eres mi esposo.

—Tu Historia Reiss… eres mi esposa. —Entonces, Floch llega tosiendo para llamar la atención. Era hora de irse. —Volveré mi amor… voy a salvarte te lo prometo… ¡Te lo prometo! —Fue lo que dijo Eren mientras corría a abordar el barco. Historia entonces, mientras lo ve alejarse comienza a correr, poseída por un impulso que la obliga a querer alcanzarlo, pero se tropieza. Alza la cabeza cuando ve a Eren abordando la nave que empieza a irse. Fue el momento que ella odió, al no decirle que lo amaba.

Pasaron los días, Historia duraba horas en el muelle. Como si esperase algo, un milagro, o alguien. Se ilusionaba como niña en su cumpleaños cuando veía acercarse un barco. Con gran ansiedad veía a todos los que bajaban de la nave, matándose ella misma en el alma al decirse esa cruel verdad.

—No… ninguno es él.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a acercarse a preguntarle que tenía, o por qué pasaba tanto tiempo ahí. Quizás pensaban que le gustaba la vista del mar, era entendible. Pero todos estaban tan conmocionados y sorprendidos por la partida de Eren, que nadie le prestó atención a los sentimientos de aún una chiquilla enamorada. Qué triste parecía salida de un cuento, de una princesa que espera siempre a su príncipe. Una semana, sólo una vil semana y ya no lo soportaba más. Romper a llorar, tomar un barco e ir a buscarlo. La ansiedad la mataba, el dolor de la soledad era muy agudo.

—Majestad ¿se encuentra bien? —Finalmente alguien se acercó. No fue otro que el general Zackly, en compañía de otros dos soldados, su escolta. —Quizás todos estén apurados y sorprendidos por la partida de Eren Jaeger, pero yo he notado como usted permanece aquí, y no se mueve. Cualquier otro con mi edad también diría lo mismo, que usted espera algo… o alguien.

—General ¿sabe usted que es bueno para el corazón roto?

—¿Se peleó con su novio el granjero acaso? —Zackly se arrepintió de su ligereza al decir esa broma, al ver en los ojos de esa muchacha, mucho dolor. —Bueno… los amigos siempre son una buena opción. Siempre se puede contar con ellos. O para alguien de mi edad… un poco de vino antes de dormir también ayuda. Ahora… si me disculpa, tengo pendientes que atender.

—Gracias general… siga en lo suyo.

Zackly se retiró, Historia entonces meditó un momento a lo que le dijo el viejo hombre. Amigos… quizás si debía recurrir a ellos, aunque no pudiese decirles la verdad, pero su compañía podría ayudar a aliviar su soledad. Esa tarde, cuando acabaron las labores, se apersonó donde ellos en una sala con chimenea. Eren era el tema de conversación. Ahí fue donde Historia se dio cuenta, que no era la única afectada, aunque ella supiese la verdad de la naturaleza por la partida de Eren.

— ¡No sabemos si está bien o no! ¡Podrían matarlo si lo descubren! —Mikasa daba vueltas de un lado a otro, pasos rápidos y pesados. Mirada sombría, puños apretados y tensos. Ojeras de que no había dormido o descansado en días.

—No sabemos ni siquiera a que ciudad o puerto llegó. Fue muy cuidadoso con eso para que no lo siguiéramos. Si tan sólo supiéramos el nombre del barco que se lo llevó, tendríamos una pista. —Dijo Armin sentado en el sofá, junto a Jean y los demás del 104.

—Mikasa deberías calmarte un poco, no vas a ayudar Eren con un colapso nervioso. —Le dijo Sasha mientras en una mesa, se atiborraba de mariscos preparados por Nikolo.

— ¿Pero por qué no le dijo nada a nadie? ¿No nos tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarnos ni a nosotros? ¿Sus amigos? —Gruñó Connie, a Historia le dio risa porque ella si lo sabía. Eso la hizo sentirse ligeramente por encima de ellos, pero no mejor emocionalmente.

—Porque lo hubiéramos detenido, eso se seguro. — Dijo Armin cabizbajo, pues en ese momento la imagen que tenia de Eren comenzó a tambalear. —A mí al menos… si me hubiese pedido acompañarlo, lo habría hecho sin dudar… ni un momento. —Esto sí hizo pedazos a Historia. ¿Acompañarlo? ¿Debió hacerlo? Si no fuera la reina ¿lo habría hecho? Se cuestionaba en sí misma. —Historia, has estado muy callada ¿pasa algo? —Armin la sacó de su trance con un sobresalto.

—Yo… sí, estoy bien. Sólo que también estoy abrumada… todo es tan… no sé cómo decirlo. El mundo se volvió loco desde que supimos que este es más grande de lo que creímos.

—A propósito… ¿ya has pensado un nombre para tu bebé? —Fue tan repentina la pregunta de Sasha, y tan fuera del tema que trataban. Que Historia se puso roja como tomate, pero su amiga se ganó un buen par de golpes en la cabeza de parte de Jean y Connie.

— ¡Vergüenza debería darte preguntar cosas ajenas a lo que hablamos, glotona! —Le gritó Jean, mientras a la chica le salían chichones, además de lágrimas como cataratas.

—Está bien chicos… no pasa nada, me tomó por sorpresa es todo. En cuanto a eso… no… de hecho hasta hace un tiempo, nunca pensé o se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de una familia. —Respondió mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello para calmar sus nervios. Familia… esa palabra resonó en su cabeza. Realmente ¿Qué clase de madre podría ser? ¿Qué sabía sobre ser madre? La suya fue una bruja apática, y no aprendió realmente nada bueno de su padre. Criaba y cuidaba de los niños del orfanato, pero fuera de eso, nada. La idea en sí misma, la aterraba. — ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Han pensado en tener familia?

—Yo si… pero ahora que tengo el poder titán, y solo 11 años de vida… No creo esté en mis prioridades. —Dijo Armin rascándose la nuca.

—Ese poder titán, la maldición de Ymir Fritz… ¡es un asco! —Se apresuró Mikasa, cruzada de brazos pero con los dedos inquietos, mordiéndose un labio mientras miraba a la ventana.

—¿Lo dices por Eren? —Dijo Connie.

—Yo… desde que tengo memoria, siempre me preocupé y velé por Eren. Lo amo… no temo decirlo, siento que nací para conocerlo. Pero si la maldición es real… no le quedan muchos años. Quería envejecer con él… pero ahora… ¡DIABLOS! —Mikasa expresó su desesperación dando un golpe a la pared, no importándole el lastimar sus nudillos. Jean quería expresar algo en forma de apoyo, pero Connie rápidamente le cubre la boca con un gesto de que guardara silencio. No era el momento, y mejor no cagarla.

La confesión de Mikasa dejó a todos mudos, conmocionados. Historia se despidió, aunque Mikasa se disculpase por su actitud, pidiéndole quedarse un poco más. Pero Historia se escudó en que estaba cansada, que quería dormir un poco, pues mañana iría a ver a los niños del orfanato.

Mientras caminaba a sus aposentos, fue invadida por un recuerdo. Que tras recuperar el muro Maria, y antes de conocer a la gente de Marley. Se hizo una celebración, un banquete y baile en el palacio de Mitras, en honor a Erwin. Ya se había llevado a cabo el funeral y entierro de este con honores. Pero Zackly y otros comandantes creyeron fue poco para venerar a un hombre tan valiente. Así que decidieron hacer la fiesta en su honor, además de sentar relaciones con la gente influyente de los muros, buscando su apoyo en más de una manera. Hubo un brindis, palabras de ánimo de parte de Hange, Levi, Pixis, incluido Eren, en honor a su comandante. Luego la fiesta, la comida y el alcohol hacían su trabajo, la gente estaba desperdigada en alegres grupos de conversación. Sin embargo Historia, tenía que cumplir una norma de etiqueta. Permanecía en su trono recibiendo a los invitados que se acercaban a arrodillarse ante ella, y en algo de disgusto (al menos para ella) besarle la mano. Por fortuna tenia guantes, así que se libraba de esa incomoda sensación. Estaba aburrida, aunque tenía comida en una bandeja a un lado, deseaba poder estar con sus amigos, los soldados del 104 conversando. Sólo los veía ahí, con trajes de gala especiales para soldados de honor.

Finalmente ocurre algo inesperado, la música cambia, ya no era de ambientación, sino para un baile. Las parejas se acercan a la pista para dar inicio a la pieza, una música calmada, un baile clásico de vals. El hombre y la mujer sosteniéndose de una mano, la mano libre de él en su cintura, y la mano de ella en su hombro. Cuando acabó la pieza, Zackly y Hange se acercaron a Historia y llamaron la atención de todos.

—Damas y caballeros, para la siguiente pieza, invitamos a nuestra soberana, la reina Historia Reiss a abrir la pista. —Historia vuelve a ponerse roja, y con deseos que la tierra se la tragara. No encuentra la forma de decirle a Hange que no quería bailar (porque no sabía cómo). —Para esto, le pido a los caballeros solteros, y preferiblemente jóvenes, que se formen hombro con hombro, para que la reina escoja su compañero para bailar. —Ni cortos ni perezosos, algunos jóvenes fueron a ponerse firmes para ello. —Mmm creo que faltan más… ¡Eren! Tú y los chicos también, no me hagan quedar en vergüenza. —Hange notó como sus soldados se hicieron los desentendidos, y no fueron a formarse. Sin embargo Sasha y otras chicas fueron a jalarlos para unirse, aunque a Mikasa, de primera instancia esto no le hizo gracia.

Historia respiró hondo para tomar valor, así que se encamina a ver a sus aspirantes a pareja de baile. Pasó por muchos, tratando de no barrerlos con la mirada y verse grosera. Sin embargo finalmente llegó con Eren a mitad de la fila. Su estatura, su porte, el peinado y corte que llevaba para la ocasión. No sólo eso, su traje de gala militar, con medallas de honor, que se las había ganado por sus esfuerzos, y volverse invaluable para su victoria en el muro Maria. Historia tenía un sonrojo que muchos lo pudieron entender de pena, pero fue porque Eren fue quien se le hizo más atractivo en ese momento. Estira gentilmente su mano, es costumbre que la reina, o miembro real haga ese gesto cuando encuentra una pareja de baile. Si este acepta, hace una reverencia, y después toma su mano. Mikasa por el contrario, comenzó a centellar de los ojos, rogando que Historia viese su ira.

—Mikasa cálmate… es sólo un baile. —Le dijo Sasha viendo que su amiga quería explotar. —Además Eren aun no… olvida lo que dije. —Atónitos, todos ven al chico hacer una flexión en señal de reverencia, también está sonrojado, y con delicadeza toma la mano de Historia. Hubo aplausos de todos antes de que empezara a sonar la música.

—Levi… si Mikasa trata de…

—Yo la detengo, no te preocupes. —Contestó Levi a Hange.

La música comenzó suave, la diferencia de estatura en ambos era graciosa, y sin embargo atractiva. Muchos apremiaron y susurraron que de alguna manera, esos dos jóvenes se veían demasiado bien como para ser real. Eren no sabía bailar tampoco, solo se limitó a seguir lo que vio hace un momento. Se preguntaba por qué nadie más entraba a bailar, sólo los veían a ellos dos al centro de la pista. En un punto, Eren pisó a Historia, aunque no le dolió a ella, si lo hizo desviar la cara de vergüenza, dándole algo de risa a la chica. Historia dejándose guiar, recuesta su oído en el pecho del joven, pudiendo escuchar el latir de su corazón.

— ¡Mikasa aguantaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Sasha ahogando su gritó, sostenía a Mikasa con ayuda de Armin y otros.

Más gente se unió a la pista, el baile se volvió más alegre, cada quien tenía un ritmo. Pero Eren e Historia, incapaces de comprender un motivo, ni siquiera una razón. Querían permanecer ahí, uno junto a otro. La mano de donde ambos estaban agarrados, al unísono la apretaron a la vez. Desde su lugar, Eren podía captar el aroma del cabello de Historia. Ese aroma perfumado, agradable. Jamás olió algo igual en su vida, Historia por su lado, sentía el aroma fuerte y varonil de Eren. El perfume que usó, uno ni muy caro ni muy fino, pero a ella le gustaba. Tras un momento, Historia finalmente separó su oído del pecho de Eren, pero antes pudo oírlo como latía más fuerte que antes. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y no parecía que pudiesen salir de ese trance. Ambos estaban acercándose mutuamente, hasta que la música paró, y los aplausos los sacaron abruptamente de su trance. Eren gentilmente llevó a Historia hasta el trono, donde ella tomando su vestido, se inclinó un poco ante el joven quien volvía a hacer reverencia.

—Gracias por el baile… mi caballero.

—Fue un placer… majestad.

Eren se volvió donde sus amigos, sudando de la frente por los nervios y lo cansado que fue lo de hace un momento. Para su desgracia, Mikasa lo invitó a querer bailar con ella, y doblemente desgracia para ella, pues Eren estaba cansado y le pidió esperar. Mas ese momento jamás llegó.

—Si… claro… fue ahí. —Regresando de ese recuerdo, y ya en su habitación, donde Historia se peinaba mientras se miraba al espejo. —Ahí comencé a sentí algo por Eren. Fue casi mágico. —Entonces, la frase de Mikasa esa tarde la asaltó de repente. " _Nací para conocer a Eren_ ". —Es verdad Mikasa, naciste para conocerlo… Pero Eren y yo nacimos para conocernos mutuamente. Yo estoy embarazada de él, él me ama a mí, no a ti… es mío… mío… ¡NO ME LO QUITARÁS, ÉL ES MI ESPOSO! —Historia por un momento, ve en el espejo como su rostro se trasformaba, se volvía una máscara malévola, una cara con forma de esqueleto. Entonces retrocedió acometida de espanto tras eso, se miró las manos que le temblaban por el shock. — ¿Por qué dije eso? —A tientas fue a su cama, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Su vista se quedó clavada en el techo, mientras venia otro recuerdo.

Fue plan de Eren, todo fue de él. Sin embargo, cuando él le pidió a Historia embarazarse para ganar tiempo. Lo recuerda, él lloró cuando ella pidió que fuese él quien le diese su semilla. Después de Ymir, Eren fue el único que se preocupó por ella. Notó como la defendió y protegió tras oír el plan de Zeke. Aun así Eren lloró, no por odio, no por tristeza, sino alegría. Los sentimientos que ambos tenían encontrados, que nacieron desde ese baile. No habían aflorado hasta ese momento. Aprovecharon las noches, siempre en los aposentos de Historia, para besarse y acariciarse. Cuando en una de esas noches, Eren estaba despierto, apenas cubierto por la sabana, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Historia. Parecía que estaba profundamente dormida, pero las constantes y gentiles caricias de Eren la despertaron.

—Hoy estás más pensativo que otras veces. ¿Qué te ocurre cielo? —Historia, en sus jamases pensó que llamaría a alguien de esa manera. Cielo, amor, cariño, querido… puchurrunguin, o alguna cosa de esas.

—Siempre pienso muchas cosas… empiezo a creer que tengo un problema. Pero hoy… o al menos hace rato pensaba… Ahora que hacemos esto ¿Qué somos?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Somos pareja? ¿Somos novios o algo así?

—Te amo, lo sabes… pero por esto, ambos sabemos que esto debe ser secreto. Tú mismo me lo explicaste. Pero tenerte aquí conmigo, compartiendo cama… creo que… es… —Historia se congela, sus ojos se enjugan en lágrimas, cuando ve que Eren, bajo su almohada saca una cajita roja. Ella sabía que era esa caja, o al menos su propósito. Se lleva las manos al rostro, siente que su corazón se le va a salir.

—Historia… no debería tener ni siquiera la vergüenza de verte a la cara y pedirte esto, dado que me quedan unos 5 años de vida. Pero cuando… cuando me vaya, hasta ese momento quiero decirle al mundo… Eres mi esposa. —Al abrir la caja, un anillo de oro con un zafiro, joyería de Marley que le consiguió a uno de los que llegaron. —Qué tontería… que estúpido soy… te estoy pidiendo te vuelvas mi viuda… perdóname… —Historia se lanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo con pasión, dejándolo atónito.

—No sé cómo esto funciona en tu cabeza, ni en la mía. Pero no importa… estos años cortos o largos… acepto vivirlos contigo. Si Eren… si quiero ser tu esposa… ¡acepto! —Juntos duraron abrazados un rato.

Sin embargo se llenaron de pánico, pues no podían hacer eso público. Otro secreto más que debían llevar a la lista. Pero querían casarse, e iban a casarse. Con un poco de influencia, se reunieron ellos solos, en una capilla. Bancas vacías, ni adornos, ni flores. Es más, estaba lúgubremente oscuro. Aun así, Eren e Historia estaban ante ese altar, sonrojados, nerviosos por esto que hacían. Un sacerdote quien aceptó hacer esa ceremonia y mantener el secreto, comenzaba con dicha.

—Eren Jaeger, aquí ante nadie más que las miradas de Dios, y de ella, a quien has elegido para ser tu compañera. ¿Aceptas serle fiel en salud y enfermedad? ¿En alegrías y tristezas?

—Si… ¡acepto!

—Tu Historia Reiss, quien lo ves a los ojos con ojos llenos de amor. Has tomado la decisión de que él sea tu compañero. ¿Aceptar serle fiel en salud y enfermedad? ¿En pobreza o riqueza?

— ¡Acepto! —En ese momento iban a darse un beso, cuando el sacerdote interrumpe tosiendo.

—Perdonen pero… va primero el anillo y luego el beso. —Eren se exalta, saca el anillo de zafiro de su bolsillo. Toma la mano de Historia y lo pone en su dedo. Sabían que debía haber dos sortijas, pero se juraron después hacerlo formalmente, sólo por esta vez, ese anillo con zafiro bastaría. De ese modo, juntos quedaron unidos por el lazo del matrimonio. —Ahora si… puedes be… —El sacerdote no termina de hablar cuando ambos se besan. Mejor se encoge de hombros y se va con una sonrisa, dejando a los dos enamorados ahí. Aunque estaban solos en ese templo, en ese altar, a la vez sentían que tenían todo.

Fue ese momento por sobre todos. Después de eso, el plan de Zeke Jaeger, la misión de Historia. Nada importaba ya, sentía que tenía una nueva luz, algo en su pecho que la hacía sentir viva, ahora más que nunca. Por las mañanas, Eren debía irse con los demás a trabajar, por las noches, era de ella. Era su esposo, ella era su esposa. A veces conversaban que querían mandar al cuerno ese secreto, querer gritarlo a todos allá afuera, pero debían ser pacientes. Pero fue un día de esos, que cuando Eren volvía de trabajar, que tanto él como sus amigos, descubren que hay una gran conmoción. Hange estaba en la entrada del palacio de gobierno construido en el muelle, mordiéndose un dedo tratando de reprimir la ansiedad, pues ni a ella la dejaban entrar a ver qué pasaba.

—Es Historia, hace rato comenzó a vomitar de la nada. Tiene muchas nauseas, la están revisando a ver si no contrajo un parasito o algo, de haber comido tantos mariscos. —Dicho eso, Sasha se fue tras un arbusto a vomitar. — ¡¿Tú también?!

—No comandante, creo que fue nauseas por miedo de que ella también come much…

— ¡La reina está encinta! —Gritó una mujer enfermera que salió a dar el aviso. La noticia los sacudió a todos, hubo un escándalo masivo. Hange se movilizó rápido para que la noticia no llegase a oídos de la prensa, al menos no por ahora.

Eren jamás experimentó una represión tan grande como el evitar el deseo de entrar, encontrarla y besarla por esta noticia. Historia experimentaba el mismo deseo, pero ambos fueron fuertes reprimiendo ese deseo. Todo fue según el plan, Historia dijo que se embarazó del granjero que ayudaba en su orfanato, por los motivos de la infancia. No fue sino hasta 3 días después, de que los interrogatorios, las preguntas, y los curiosos bajaran su intensidad, que Eren pudo acercarse a Historia. Cuando la encontró en sus aposentos, sentada en una mecedora, tocándose en su vientre que aún no comenzaba a hincharse, pero ella sentía la vida dentro.

—Eren… estábamos esperando este momento. Entonces… ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? —Algo andaba mal, lo vio en el rostro del joven. Serio, distante, sin embargo, una decisión reflejada también. —Amor… ¿pasa algo?... me estás asustando. —Eren se arrodilló a un lado de ella y la tomó de la mano.

—Historia… ruego me perdones… me iré un tiempo. —El rostro de la chica se desdibujó, sus ojos abiertos al máximo. —Iré a… a Marley a una misión.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco, te buscan, te matarán! ¡¿A qué demonios vas?!

—No… no puedo decírtelo… sólo que… —Eren hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y ver a su esposa con ojos afilados, aún más decisivos. Sin embargo, algo temblaba en la profundidad de su mente. —Sólo confía en mi como has hecho hasta ahora… es todo lo que te pido.

—Pero Eren… finalmente estoy embarazada, este hijo es tuyo… tuyo. Luego, el anillo… la boda… nuestra promesa… ¿por qué? —Historia no encontraba fuerzas para romper a llorar en gritos, pero sus ojos eran cataratas de lágrimas.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Estoy muy feliz por esto, pero ahora que se ha logrado la primera parte del plan, es hora de…

— ¡IDIOTA! —Rugió la chica parándose de su silla, abrazándose a sí misma, caminando hacia la ventana. —Si… después de todo, esto era tu plan… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Todo es una mentira, lo que creí sentías por mí, nuestra falsa boda.

— ¡NO! Eso fue real… te amo. —Eren no fue capaz de acercarse donde ella, mantuvo la distancia cabizbajo. —Al principio… si fue así… Sólo tenía sentimientos escondidos tras ese baile… Pero los confirmé tras lo que hicimos.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me dejas así?! Dijimos que tus últimos años de vida los viviríamos juntos. Dijimos que eran 5 años, no 1 o menos, o que no verías nacer a tu hijo. Eres un cerdo mentiroso… ¡MENTIROSO!

— ¡Lo hago para protegerte! ¿No lo entiendes? Quisiera poderte explicar más, pero no lo entenderías. —Historia súbitamente se arrancó el anillo y lo arrojó por la ventana que daba hacia el mar.

—Bien… vete entonces, no me importa. —Eren se acercó trémulo y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Historia. — ¡DEJAME!... No me toques… sólo vete… ¡LARGO! —Eren no dice una sola palabra. Se encamina a la salida, y de reojo Historia ve algo, que nunca pensó hasta ahora. Eren iba con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, en shock, llorando.

Historia despertó de golpe, sudando, jadeando como si hubiese corrido kilómetros a todo pulmón. Tomó la bata que tenía a un lado de la cama, bajó las escaleras corriendo, y en camino se topó a Hange y Pixis, ambos somnolientos. Pero despiertan de golpe al ver a la chica que pasa junto a ellos, empujándolos. Por más que gritan su nombre para tratar de detenerla, ella no se detiene. Va afuera, donde está empezando a soplar el aire de una tormenta muy agresiva. Ubica la ventana de su habitación, y ve la larga pared de rocas dónde la marea golpea inclemente. Pasea su vista frenética de un lado a otro, buscando. Hasta que toma la decisión y se lanza hacia ellas, pero en pleno salto es tomada por Hange.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces Historia?!

— ¡Cayó por aquí, debo encontrarlo, debo encontrarlo! —Gritaba mientras traba de zafarse, a la vez que la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar.

—Historia, lo que sea que cayera por aquí, el agua ya se lo llevó. —Historia entonces se regresa a abrazar a Hange y ocultándose en ella romper a llorar. — ¿Qué se cayó? ¿Qué buscabas?

—El anillo… el anillo… el que me dio… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—No lo sé… pero aquí no pensarás claramente… ven, vayamos adentro. —Historia estaba en la cocina, con un poco de té que Hange en persona le preparó, mientras la mujer se secaba el cabello. — ¿Por qué corriste de esa manera? Mencionaste un anillo. —La chica sollozaba, con los ojos enrojecidos, su vista clavada en la taza. — ¿Quieres contarme que sucede? Te prometo que sé guardar secretos.

—No… no puedo… —Hange en ese momento se arranca la insignia de la legión de su chaqueta, y la joven chica se asombra por esto.

—En este momento no soy más la comandante… Sé que muchos me ven quizás como la madre que no tuvieron o les hizo falta. Eren en particular, creo esa era nuestra relación. Me dolió tanto lo que hizo… como si fuese mi propio hijo. Pero en fin, lo que necesitas es una amiga a quien contarle… déjame serlo esta vez. Te lo juro por mi vida, jamás diré nada, ni aunque me torturen.

— ¿Lo… lo prometes? —Indagó la chica sorbiendo los mocos de su nariz y secándose las lágrimas. Hange se sentó junto a ella sonriendo gentilmente. —Eren y yo… él es el padre de mi hijo.

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJ…! —Hange reprimió su grito de inmediato, el rostro se le puso pálido. Luego toma aire para calmarse. —Ok… continúa.

—Él me regaló un anillo para pedirme me casara con él… nos casamos en secreto. —Hange sintió que le contaban una historia de terror, por la forma en que temblaba. La sorpresa y el shock la hacían casi querer desmayarse.

—Un día antes de que se fuera, del enojo de saber que se iría… tiré el anillo por la ventana… le dije cosas horribles.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿Tu… sabias que se iría? —Historia volvió en si en ese momento, estaba contando demasiado y debía pensar algo rápido.

—No… me dijo que se iba a una misión encubierto, que la habían planificado aquí. Hasta después cuando descubrieron su carta supe que fue mentira. —Hange se quita los lentes y se frota entre los ojos, y mejor le arrebata la taza de té a Historia para bebérsela de un sorbo.

—Perdón, lo necesitaba… Sin embargo Historia. Si Eren es tu esposo, y el padre de tu hijo ¿Por qué dijiste hace dos semanas que escogiste al granjero del orfanato para que te diese su semilla? —Historia moviliza su imaginación tan pronto como puede.

—Porque… de momento no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían los demás al saber lo nuestro. En especial Mikasa, además del plan de Zeke.

—Ok… con Mikasa si tienes razón… Pero cielos... debieron contarme a mí al menos. En verdad los habría apoyado.

—Teníamos miedo… yo aún tengo mucho miedo. Y ahora él se fue lejos… No sé qué hacer Hange. Me volvieron reina y me siento inútil… tan perdida. —Hange se toma de la frente, ella era quien estaba perdida. Juró guardar el secreto, mas nunca no se imaginaba esto. Pero ciertamente lo mejor que podía hacer era guardarlo, si lo contaba, incluso a los altos mandos, todo resultaría en un caos.

—Historia… todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Rescataremos a Eren, y te traeré a tu marido a rastras a pedirte perdón. Pero a partir de ahora, no más secretos ¿entendido? —Hange le extiende el meñique, Historia lo toma con el suyo. Fue un gesto trivial, pero a la chica la calmó. —Bueno… será mejor irnos a dormir… Si es que puedo hacerlo tras saber esto. —Hange acompañó a Historia hasta su puerta, y se despidió de ella.

—Comandante… — interrumpió la chica a la mujer que estaba a pocos metros. — ¿Qué diría si aún hay más secretos? ¿Está dispuesta a oírlos? —Hange se dio la media vuelta para ver a esa chica a los ojos, que no despegaban la vista del piso. Supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

—Creo que con lo que sé me es más que suficiente, descansa y… Que ese bebé nazca sano. —Contestó con una amplia sonrisa, con la que después se retiró.

Tras eso, Historia ya no permaneció más en las instalaciones y el palacio del puerto. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo daño al esperar ciega y vagamente a Eren. Debía enfocarse en el ahora, aunque se odiase por haber tirado el anillo. Se fue al orfanato para dedicarse a tiempo completo en él. Los niños la distraían, la mantenían ocupada, las labores de granja y ama de casa, pese a ser reina, la entretuvieron. Hasta que un día, al despertar, y comenzar a cambiarse, nunca hasta ese momento, se miró de perfil en el espejo. Una forma que se hacía en su vientre, algo pequeño. Eso no era gordura por falta de ejercicio, supo lo que era en realidad. Lo dejó así los primeros días, sólo se preocupó de no cargar pesos tan grandes que pudiesen afectarla. Hasta que unas semanas después notó como el bulto crecía. Finalmente llamó a un doctor quien lo confirmó, tenía 3 meses de embarazo. Historia por suerte estaba sana, pero el doctor temió algo.

—Bueno su alteza, con alegría le informó que usted está muy sana. Pero me temo que ya no le será posible hacer ningún trabajo manual, o que implique cargar algo. —Dijo el doctor, atendiendo a Historia en la sala del orfanato.

—No lo entiendo ¿por qué?

—Usted es, bueno… de baja estatura, y el tamaño de su vientre me dice que el bebé viene de tamaño de una persona, más normal, hablando en términos simples. Todo indica que se está formando sano, pero si no queremos que haya problemas de embarazo, estos últimos 6 meses, debe guardarlos en reposo.

—Excelente, nomás eso faltaba. —Dijo fastidiada.

—No se preocupe, dije que no haga nada pesado. Tal como cargar costales con víveres para este bello orfanato o cocinar. Aún puede hacer cosas como lavar trastes, si es que le gusta hacerlo. Lavar ropa, o leer con los niños. Al menos sus últimos 2 meses, esos si serán de absoluto reposo, no moverse casi para nada. Hágame caso y verá que tendrá un bebé muy sano y hermoso.

Historia siguió las indicaciones del doctor. Los niños se entristecieron al saber que Historia ya no podría correr y jugar con ellos. Pero se los compensaba desvelándose en la noche leyéndoles o cantando en fogatas al exterior. Hasta que en su sexto mes, Historia ya tenía un enorme vientre hinchado. Caminar se le hacía más pesado, sin mencionar lo de levantarse. Jamás nadie le dijo que esto del embarazo sería tan cansado y difícil, pero seguía llevándolo a cabo. Eren nunca pasó a segundo plano. Pero tras tantos meses, ignoraba si estaba vivo o no. Si pensaba en ella o no, si aún la amaba como ella lo amaba. Desde que no tenía tantas tareas, ni nada con que distraerse, todo su día se iba pensando en Eren. ¿Comerá? ¿Tendrá dónde dormir? O la pregunta del millón, que se repetía a cada momento. ¿Sigue vivo?

— ¡Historia One-chan, juega con nosotros al menos hoy! —Sacándola de su trance, una niña fue y jaloneó a Historia de su falda. Había otro montón de pequeños que la miraban suplicantes.

—Niños, de verdad me encantaría. Pero saben que no puedo.

— ¿Ni siquiera las escondidas? —Los pequeños le hacían pucheros, ojos enormes y brillantes. Historia con pesar se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, supongo que por una vez no pasa nada. —Los pequeños gritaron enérgicos, alegres de oír esa respuesta.

De inmediato le pusieron una venda en los ojos a Historia, mientras corrían a esconderse. Historia daba vueltas mientras contaba hasta 100. Por dar vueltas, y sin sentidos de orientación o equilibrio. Caminaba en direcciones a ciegas, sin darse cuenta que ahí, en el piso, había un modelo de tren a escala, que ella había llevado para que los niños usaran de juguete. Acercándose más, cada vez más a ese juguete con ruedas. Por fortuna dio un paso largo, y pasó por encima sin pisarlo, evitando una catástrofe.

—98… 99… ¡100! ¡Listos o no, ahí voy! —En ese momento, Historia pisó el juguete, su pie resbaló, percibe en cámara lenta como cae bruscamente. Cae de espaldas en el suelo, sin embargo está paralizada, sus ojos abiertos al límite y sin aliento. Historia entonces grita estruendosamente, Hans el granjeo quien estaba afuera lo escuchó, y fue de golpe al interior. Se encuentra a Historia quien es incapaz de moverse, gritando de dolor intenso. Agitaba su cabeza de lado a lado, saliva como espuma que salía de su boca, sus pies temblando como en un calambre. Ella sintió que algo se quebró, pero muy muy dentro de ella.

—Se pondrá bien majestad, el golpe no fue grave. —Una hora más tarde, el doctor fue a revisarla, confirmó que todo estuviese en orden. —Lo que tuvo es una reacción normal, el bebé dentro de usted se llevó terrible susto por ese golpe. Pero por suerte no pasó a mayores.

—Gracias a Dios… —Suspiró la joven reina desde su cama. —Fue mi culpa, me puse a jugar con los niños sin fijarme en que hacía.

—Majestad… dado lo que pasó, debo sugerirle algo. No creo que sea buena idea permanezca aquí, pues temo los niños en uno de sus juegos, sin querer puedan lastimarla de gravedad. Ya entró en una fase crítica de su embarazo, debe ser cuidadosa. Mi recomendación… vaya a otro lado a esperar a su bebé.

Historia hizo caso, pero ni por un segundo se le cruzó en la mente ir al palacio de Mitras. Mandó a pedir gente, y en cosa de dos semanas le construyeron una casa no muy lejos del orfanato. Pero también en un punto que al doctor le quedase más cercas, y también granjas que pudiesen apersonarse para ayudar si algo pasaba. Pero fue ahí, ese momento, en que Historia se quebró. El granjero se quedaba a dormir ahí para ayudar a mantener la farsa. En las mañanas se iba a hacer sus labores. Las otras encargadas del orfanato iban a limpiar, pero nadie le hacía plática. Historia jamás estuvo tan sola. Horas y horas sentada en el día, con la única cosa que la mantenía consiente de la noción del tiempo. El día, la noche, y el crecer de su abultado vientre.

Una mañana, tras haberse ido el granjero. Ella se levantó más tarde que de costumbre. Como le costaba alcanzar el sueño, se dormía tarde, y por ende despertaba ya avanzada la mañana. Levantarse era una tortura, un castigo que no sabía cuándo tiempo más soportaría. Simplemente ya no quería. Bajó la escaleras, que siempre era un show que duraba minutos para hacerlo, sujetándose firmemente del barandal. Luego se encaminaba a la puerta, para ir a su mecedora a esperar se acabara el día otra vez. Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta, es detenida por un dolor punzante. Al bajar la vista, horrorizada se queda al ver la hoja de una espada de la legión. La hoja atravesó la puerta para clavarse justo en su estómago. La hoja se retira abruptamente, Historia se retuerce en el suelo mientras escupe sangre. Entonces la puerta se abre de golpe, es Mikasa con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Su cara deformada en una mueca malévola, ebria de sangre,

—Con que se casaron ¿eh?... ¡Qué mala amiga eres!

—Mikasa… por… por favor. —Historia se retorcía mientras sangraba abundante de la boca, y sus ropas blancas se llenaban de sangre de su herida. Entonces Mikasa se agacha, y con una daga de un movimiento le comenzó a abrir el estómago a la chica. Historia se deshace ahogándose en su sangre y tratando de gritar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo último que vio, fue como Mikasa sostenía algo en sus manos, una masa sanguinolenta. Su hijo no nato y despedazado.

—Eren es mío… mío… mío… Pagarás por lo que hiciste. Aún no tengo suficiente. —Con la daga le abre el camisón y la apunta al pecho. —Así sentí, cuando me entere… no literal, pero sentí que me sacaban… ¡EL CORAZÓN! —Los labios de Mikasa estaban estirados en direcciones opuestas, rígidos, en una sonrisa arqueada, una mueca de locura. Clavó la daga, mientras hacía movimientos de corte para rajar el hueso y abrirle el pecho a Historia, quien no entendía por que no moría tras tanto castigo. —Dile a él que te salve, suplícale a tu esposo, llámalo… ¡Vamos miserable prostituta! ¡HAZLO!

Historia abre los ojos, nuevamente jadeando incontrolable y sudando. Se encontraba en su silla mecedora, y ya era muy tarde. Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Con sus ojos opacos, su vista inexpresiva mira al horizonte, cuando oye a alguien acercarse desde el interior.

—Historia, debes cuidar más de tu condición. Yo digo que ya no debes estar afuera. —Era Hans, el granjero. —Ven, la cena está lista.

Fue hasta esa noche, esa precisa noche en que salió de su casa de campo. Ante la luna en el cielo recordó a Eren, el corazón le dolió al experimentar un nostálgico deseo, deseo de que estuviese ahí con ella. Entonces le suplicó a la Luna dejar viajar su alma donde él, verlo, sentirlo. Más esa noche, fue ella quien lo sintió en sueños, ayudándola a dormir, aun pese esa horrible pesadilla que tuvo.

El día siguiente, fue normal como todos. Las odiosas escaleras, el pésimo desayuno. Y nuevamente esperar que el día acabara. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya de embarazo? Se preguntó en silencio. 8 meses, no, quizás poco más. Sea como fuese, el tiempo se acercaba.

—Un nombre… debo pensar un nombre entonces. —Se dijo a sí misma, mientras se acariciaba el vientre. —Quizás… Si eres niña, Ymir o Frieda… Pero si fueses niño. Erwin como el comandante, un hombre muy valiente… Vaya, esto es difícil… o quizás… ¿Eren? —En ese momento sintió un sobresalto cuando percibe una patada, una ligera muestra a reacción por lo que dijo. —Eren… ¿te gusta el nombre? —Entonces ocurre nuevamente, otra patada ligera. Historia solloza y sonríe, acariciando su vientre de una manera que antes no había hecho. —Entonces… así será… Tú serás mi pequeño Eren. Te quiero mucho mi hijo… perdóname si no conocerás a tu padre, pero te juro… haré lo que pueda para amarte siempre, y cuidarte. El amor que nunca recibí de mi madre, te lo daré a ti. Siempre recuerda, eres hijo de Eren Jaeger, un hombre fuerte y muy valiente.

El pequeño se quedó quieto tras esas palabras de su madre, que parecieron arrullarlo. Historia decidió que quería tomar una siesta en su cama. Así que se dispuso a entrar, dejando tras de sí la puerta abierta. Pero apenas empezando a subir las malditas escaleras, una sombra enorme y aberrante cubrió la entrada. Historia se exalta del susto, y se queda en shock, aparte de empezar a ponerse pálida. Una figura de un enorme hombre encapuchado, su rostro oscurecido al estar contra luz. Avanzaba despacio hacia ella, quien no sabía qué hacer. No tenía fuerzas para correr, y Hans estaba en el orfanato, no iba a oírla gritar. El hombre encapuchado llegó hasta donde ella, quien respira agitada, sin saber que esperar. Cuando él le extiende el puño, como invitándola a que tomara algo que había en él. Con cierta duda extiende su mano, sorpresivamente este hombre la toma, y de un movimiento desliza en su dedo el anillo de zafiro que Historia había tirado. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, un pánico creciente que la envolvía.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó encontrarlo ese día… Me lo llevé para que me diese valor cada día. —Esa voz, con suma lentitud Historia alzó la cabeza, mientras el hombre se descubría la capucha.

—E… Er… Eren… —Tartamudea, mientras un espasmo se apodera de sus manos y sus labios.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Todos allá afuera me odian… Me han dado la espalda. — _Prométemelo... que aunque el mundo entero me dé la espalda… tú seguirás de mi lado._ La promesa antes de que partiera.

—Ese día hace mucho, en la cueva de los Reiss te lo dije… _Seré enemiga de la humanidad, pero aún estoy de tu lado._ ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—Oh… es cierto, lo hiciste en ese entonces. —Historia se cubre la boca mientras llora sin control alguno. Eren lleva su mano a su rostro, ella cierra sus ojos al sentir el calor a través de ellas, recuerdos, memorias que venían a ella. Las noches que compartieron cama, los besos, las caricias, los gemidos. Supo que no era un sueño, eso no era un sueño.

—Eres tú… de verdad eres tú.

—Historia... volví como lo prometí... Dime... ¿Aún soy tu esposo?

FIN…


End file.
